


超蝙Superbat【溫暖三十題03】

by AshuraXuan



Series: 溫暖三十題系列 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

【遲到五分鐘】

「肯特你個混小子！！竟敢在今天遲到！！！你還記得今天要開職員會議嗎！？？」

星球日報的編輯室內，總編輯那平時就顯得洪亮的嗓子在今天更發揮了十二分的功力，大家都忙著捂住耳朵，能離災難現場多遠就有多遠。

在這種節骨眼上，只有女強人露易絲蕾恩敢站在接近暴走邊緣的總編輯面前，挺身為被罵得狗血淋頭的小記者說話。

「總編，你就放過克拉克吧！至少會議還沒開始，他還不算遲到。」

聽到露易絲這麼說，總編就像洩了氣的氣球，前一秒支撐著他的怒氣一瞬間消失無影；徒留下滿身疲憊。

他抬頭瞄了眼一直都低著頭的克拉克·肯特，最後大力歎了口氣，擺了擺手示意露易絲讓她把克拉克帶出去，後者兩人對總編點了點頭，便齊齊走出辦公室。

「我說小鎮男孩呀，你什麼時候不突槌，偏偏在這種時間出岔子？」露易絲把克拉克拉進無人的茶水間，雙手交插放在胸前，帶點埋怨的語氣問道：

「我還真擔心總編分分鐘會因為爆血管而倒下呢」

「謝謝你，露易絲」對於眼前女子的救命之恩，克拉克老老實實地道了歉，然而話題一轉——「不過我也才遲了不過五分鐘，會議也還沒開始不是嗎？」

「噢克拉克你就饒了總編那脆弱得接近斷裂的神經吧」女子努力伸長手，拍了拍大個兒寬厚的肩膀：

「別跟我說你忘了今天的職員會議我們的大老闆，那個花花公子韋恩老爺會來喔！托他的福，咱們可憐的總編在一個星期前就開始犯胃病了」

「那就更說不過去了」克拉克不以為然「他都還沒到，那會員大會無論如何也是不能開始的吧？」

「話是這麼說沒錯，不過——」露易絲像是想到了什麼似的頓了頓，她的視線轉而望進克拉克眼裡：「等等，你怎麼會知道他還沒來？」

這下可不妙了！克拉克下意識撇過視線，吞吞吐吐說道：「沒什麼……就……就猜的，而且，我也沒看到他的車呀！對，所以我就以為他還沒來。」

看著克拉克手足無措的模樣，露易絲不用想也知道這個老實的大個兒說謊了，不過眼下這種情況，她也沒心情去拆穿對方的謊言了。

「快點準備準備吧！等韋恩先生一抵達，會議就要開始了。」拋下這句話，露易絲便越過克拉克走出茶水間了。

「喔。」好不容易等到自己獨處下來的時刻，克拉克心裡總算鬆了口氣。真是的，既然阿福爺爺不在的話，那就應該說一聲嘛……

正因為某位大爺的知而不報，原本期望著會被活體鬧鐘給叫醒的克拉克，結果迎接他一天早晨的卻是力度毫不留情的一記拳頭以及一聲怒吼「你到底要睡到幾點！？？」不過話說回來，有起床氣的布魯斯還真的是好可怕啊，簡直堪比地獄來的惡鬼……

「克拉克，你還在那邊做什麼！？韋恩先生來了！」

被露易絲這句嗓子聲量也不輸總編的呼喊給拉回神，克拉克應了聲「來了」便迅速離開茶水間。期間他經過窗子，看到布魯斯·韋恩剛從他氣派的豪華房車內踏出來，他便有點小小的慶幸，他慶幸自己會飛。

那是當然的，小職員可不能搶走大老闆遲到的權利，不是麼？

 

【END完結】


End file.
